blackrockshooterfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Herald of meridian
• Archive • File name change. Hi there, in a moment of idiocy, I forgot to rename this file to something simpler. Could you rename it? Kozakuu 04:18, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Any New Information Appreciated! If any new information comes out for my pages White Scythe or White Blade, feel free to add that information to those pages! I don't mind at all! Evodeus January 14, 2012 12:00 pm Page deletion Hi, could you delete the Lesbians category page as it is pure speculation and a bit innapropriate. Also, I noticed you've been a bit inactive, do you have a new wiki project? Kozakuu 15:07, January 28, 2012 (UTC) E: Females might be a little irrelavent as well as the vast majority of the characters are females. Re: Infobox :Aye, yes I see the issues with the bright color in the infobox, I didn't see it before when I was using monobook, but now I switch to oasis and getting used to its editing scheme. I'll rework and redo the infobox to match the style you were using before and go to with the format I'm using for them. 04:13, February 12, 2012 (UTC) 2 Topics Have you reached a decision on either keeping the new infoboxes or get rid of them? I've noticed they have seemed to create a few problems such as the profile images being constantly broken. The second is the manga infobox I've reformatted. Do you think it's ready to be used in articles or does it require further changes? Kozakuu 11:18, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for that, I'll inform Unknownchaser. Kozakuu03:51, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, yeah I understand, so I'll rework on them back to the old style. 17:57, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Also I want refix the Character infobox and Oather self infobox to match the color you were using before, how does that look? 21:26, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Article images and trivia Hello, can you get some kind of handle on editors overcrowding the article with images (basically treating it like a second gallery) and creating trivia that is more blog and talk page worthy due to its length. -- Bunai82 (talk) 13:53, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Recent Events Recently, there has been an influx of wiki contributers (likely spurred by the 2012 anime) and several of them have unfortunately, been vandals. This is not a complaint, but I find my self ill equipped to deal with the amounts of vandalism seen daily on the wiki alone which leads me to this request. Would you consider giving me higher privileges (rollback rights, page deletion, temporary blocking) in order to combat the flow of vandalism and also for general page cleanup? Kozakuu 12:36, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks alot, I'll put these extra privileges to good use. Kozakuu 01:30, March 4, 2012 (UTC) File Renaming M Infobox As you've requested, I've increased the font size for the manga infobox. What do you think? Kozakuu 21:30, March 7, 2012 (UTC) So in that case, may I create a template for the manga pages? Kozakuu 00:59, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Very well, feel free to make any adjustments since you are the most experienced in the infobox area. Kozakuu 01:29, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Serious help I'm not sure about you, but I think this wiki needs some serious help. Inconsistencies with other pages, bad grammar, uncategorized pages, stubs, an outdated front page, need of rewording, even a duplicate of another page... This wiki REALLY needs help. A Question from TigressAyura When typing, how do you put the star? i'm sure you know what i mean. TigressAyura (talk) 20:01, November 27, 2012 (UTC)TigressAyura RE: PUTTING THE STAR thanks, Herald of Meridian. i'll keep that in mind. Hey do you know if there is a Code Lyoko wikia? i've been looking for one. TigressAyura (talk) 19:58, November 28, 2012 (UTC)TigressAyura uhm, i can't manage to do that star thing, can you help me. im trying to put my other side in. her name is black Queen, but i need to do that star that is after the black. thnx BRS ARCANA Character name help Hi Herald, Qbicle has recently contacted me about translating a new BRS ARCANA character but unfortunately I'm not that knowledgeable in translating Katakana so I was wondering if you could help out? Kozakuu (talk) 09:59, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Speculation and Forum Pages Hey Herald, there's been some interesting discussions on Speculation and a Forum amongst contributors. In brief we've been discussing whether speculation should be posted in a content article or a separate speculation page for the article. There's also been some movement for the creation of a Forum section so contributors can discuss these matters. So what's your take on it? Should we open up the forums? Kozakuu (talk) 06:51, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Some Page Hello there, I'm Techieberry38, and I've been reading this wiki for quite some time. It's an informative place, but the reason I'm here is that while I was browsing pages, I found some page called "Rin Okumura". I'm not sure if this is part of a wiki project or not, but there's nothing on the page except for "HELLO IM RIN OKUMURA!". Could you delete it? I put up a Delete template already. Thank you! user:techieberry38 (w:c:pretty cure:usertalk:techieberry38) pumpkin pie 04:20, November 21, 2013 (UTC)